Cold
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Shino is a cutter and doesn't believe Hinata could ever love him. He fights himself about his feelings and his sweet addiction. Could Hinata ever love him? ShinoxHinata


**Shino and Hinata, Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The italizied song lyrics belong to "Cold" by Crossfade.**

* * *

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right_

Yeah, I never got anything right when it came to you Hinata. When Naruto shot you down you needed someone…

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._

I wasn't there for you and it still kills me. You were miserable. You wanted someone to hold you, someone to listen to you. You wanted to cry and have someone, anyone tell you everything would be okay. And, I didn't set my own feelings aside. I was afraid of hurting you more, a freak like me telling you how much I love you? It would never work I told myself. Maybe I was wrong.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

Every time you touch me my heart leaps. I always question myself concerning you. When will my confusion end?

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

I approached you that evening as you watched the sun set. You had healed yourself. You were always strong deep down inside but no one really ever saw did they? Once again you made yourself stronger. You picked up the shattered pieces and made yourself whole. While I could not. Lying to you hurt more then when I lied to anyone else.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

You were happy that evening watching the skies turn shades of orange.

"Shino? How much do you care for me?" Her eyes were soft, how I loved those soft lavender eyes. I took her hand smiling as the tender warmth of her reached deep inside me.

"Hinata-chan, you are so special to me. You are more important to me than a brother or sister could ever be. I love you." We both laid back onto the cool green grass fingers entwined. Maybe this would all work out in the end.

_You could see my stand on my own again_

_Cause no I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high._

Things were great. I cut down on my addiction. I didn't feel the need to do it as much. I remember your face when you found out what I'd been doing for the longest time. You were so terrified when you saw the cuts that adorned my arms like jewelry. I was so _ashamed._

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known._

_I guess for me there's just no hope._

_I never meant to be so cold._

Crying you held me tight. I had shattered you again and my veins cried out for punishment. I remember holding you tight promising that I was stopping. You took my lie, you believed me. Wiping your tears away I smiled,

"Hinata-chan, I love you. Please don't cry, it hurts to see." Smiling that beautiful smile you hugged me and gave a kiss I felt I didn't deserve.

"Shino-kun, I can help you. You can stop I know you can. Let me help you fix the broken pieces like you fixed me. There's hope for you, for the both of us." I grinned happily, what else could I do? Deep inside though I wondered and begged Hinata silently to please forgive me.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

Breaking the Habit for the Broken

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right_

Yeah, I never got anything right when it came to you Hinata. When Naruto shot you down you needed someone…

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._

I wasn't there for you and it still kills me. You were miserable. You wanted someone to hold you, someone to listen to you. You wanted to cry and have someone, anyone tell you everything would be okay. And, I didn't set my own feelings aside. I was afraid of hurting you more, a freak like me telling you how much I love you? It would never work I told myself. Maybe I was wrong.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

Every time you touch me my heart leaps. I always question myself concerning you. When will my confusion end?

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

I approached you that evening as you watched the sun set. You had healed yourself. You were always strong deep down inside but no one really ever saw did they? Once again you made yourself stronger. You picked up the shattered pieces and made yourself whole. While I could not. Lying to you hurt more then when I lied to anyone else.

_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

You were happy that evening watching the skies turn shades of orange.

"Shino? How much do you care for me?" Her eyes were soft, how I loved those soft lavender eyes. I took her hand smiling as the tender warmth of her reached deep inside me.

"Hinata-chan, you are so special to me. You are more important to me than a brother or sister could ever be. I love you." We both laid back onto the cool green grass fingers entwined. Maybe this would all work out in the end.

_You could see my stand on my own again_

_Cause no I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high._

Things were great. I cut down on my addiction. I didn't feel the need to do it as much. I remember your face when you found out what I'd been doing for the longest time. You were so terrified when you saw the cuts that adorned my arms like jewelry. I was so _ashamed._

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known._

_I guess for me there's just no hope._

_I never meant to be so cold._

Crying you held me tight. I had shattered you again and my veins cried out for punishment. I remember holding you tight promising that I was stopping. You took my lie, you believed me. Wiping your tears away I smiled,

"Hinata-chan, I love you. Please don't cry, it hurts to see." Smiling that beautiful smile you hugged me and gave a kiss I felt I didn't deserve.

"Shino-kun, I can help you. You can stop I know you can. Let me help you fix the broken pieces like you fixed me. There's hope for you, for the both of us." I grinned happily, what else could I do? Deep inside though I wondered and begged Hinata silently to please forgive me.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_


End file.
